wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Maysial
Almanax Quests are only available on a given day. Completing a quest will give the player an Almoken which can be used at an Almanax Machine. 1 - Esthoma Crabby Anchovies are known for thier deep hatred of the human race, and with good reason, because their sweet flesh is delicious. Fuel their anger by catching a few today! Bring 2 Crabby Anchovies to the Temple of Scriptures 2 - Gymicto We've decided to repaint the walls of the Almanax Temple with mold. Don't ask me why, but I think it might be something to do with the last batch of funkus we ate - it must have expired. Anyway, a Moldy Fabic should do the trick! Bring 1 Moldy Fabic to the Temple of Scriptures 3 - Rikku Painting the walls with mold was a really bad idea. This time we're going to play it safe and use Dried Dung instead. Bring ? Dried Dung to the Temple of Scriptures 4 - Malawa Our Yama scientists have predicted that a castrophe will take place on Descendre 21. We would like to check the stars, but we need a Crobak Monocle to allow us to see across the enormous distances involved. Bring 1 Crobak Monocle to the Temple of Scriptures 5 - Bo Moogrrs are peaceful animals that live on the Cania Plains. They have pretty bells that would complement the new decor of the Temple of Scriptures perfectly. Bring 2 Bells to the Temple of Scriptures 6 - Bipup It seems that Treechnid Sap has curative properties that can heal any wound, such as a bite from a Gobball, or a poisonous scrath from a retarded Ghoul. Bring ? Treechnid Sap to the Temple of Scriptures 7 - Azkatraz Liar, Liar, pants on fire, your nose is as long as a string from a lyre. Swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth, Swear it upon your Bow Meow's tooth! Bring 1 Bow Meow Tooth to the Temple of Scriptures 8 - Bigg One of the more popular Amaknian traditions consists of attaching two Gobball Horns to your hat and charging, head down, towards the first pair of buttocks that crosses your path. You should try it, it's great fun! Bring 2 Gobball Horns to the Temple of Scriptures 9 - Bern If you've caught an enemy but you don't know where to throw it, use your Smithy Shovel to dig a ravine. That should provide a long enough fall. Bring 1 Smithy Shovel to the Temple of Scriptures 10 - Loumi If you're an Enutrof, or even just feel like an Enutrof, try your hand at Alms crafting. They'll help you recover treasure more easily at the end of a fight. Bring ? Alms to the Temple of Scriptures 11 - Duanaf If you get lost, you can always talk to Master Bossowl. If you don't want to talk to him, you can always try talking to your Master Bossowl Stuffed Toy instead. Bring 1 Master Bossowl Stuffed Toy to the Temple of Scriptures 12 - Zebdara There's an invasion of weeds in the fields of Amakna, and if we're not careful, they could overrun the place. Take your sharpest scythe and mow a few of the spiky plants into the ground. Make sure to take their Country Roots to stop them from growing back again anytime soon. Bring ? Country Roots to the Temple of Scriptures 13 - Todeb A Singing Stone will come in handy if your struggling to hit the right note. Given that couldn't improve your immature Bwork voice even with years of training, it's basically just a glorified paperweight. Bring 1 Singing Stone to the Temple of Scriptures 14 - Emil If you're looking to sew some Gobball jackets, we highly recommend using a Smithy Needle. Solid and reliable, it's prefect for the inexperienced knitter! Bring 1 Smithy Needle to the Temple of Scriptures 15 - Nell Can you dig up a couple of Puddly Bottles for me, and read me the contents of any notes you find inside? I love to catch up on all the latest news. Bring 2 Puddly Bottles to the Temple of Scriptures 16 - Ku Show your love for today's Meridia by offering a Ditsy Flower. Bring 1 Ditsy Flower to the Temple of Scriptures 17 - Kham Cleanliness is next to godliness! Hunt down dirt with the help of your Arach Brush! Bring 1 Arach Brush to the Temple of Scriptures 18 - Kevlatahmu Rose Petals are unusual in that they carry pollen on their surface. Today's Meridia is very fond of them because they cause allergies! Bring 2 Rose Petals to the Temple of Scriptures 19 - Tyrben If you were worried about not making enough noise today, don't be. Your Bow Meow Bell is so loud we can hear you coming a mile off! Bring 1 Bow Meow Bell to the Temple of Scriptures 20 - Jember Your skills as a forger are unsurpassed today, so why don't you try making a Fake Moumouse? Bring 1 Fake Moumouse to the Temple of Scriptures 21 - Ntamak If you've got an eye for fashion you certainly won't have missed toady's hot trend: the Straw Hat Bring 1 Straw Hat to the Temple of Scriptures 22 - Krisegis If you've got a taste for adventure, why don't you try munching down some Twisted Rump Spice? The experience will be like nothing you've ever felt before...much like your visit to the restroom afterwards! Bring 1 Twisted Rump Spice to the Temple of Scriptures 23 - Osebo The humble Loot ensures the rivers it swims in are continually protected. It even allows itself to be very quickly so as not to disturb the water or the other fish. Bring 2 Loots to the Temple of Scriptures 24 - Daza Sow Scarcecrow Seeds in your fields and they will watch over your crops! However, it will be almost impossible to remove them from their new home! Bring 5 Scarecrow Seeds to the Temple of Scriptures 25 - Seyfani Little Scaraleaves help keep the World from falling apart. Scaraleaf Getas help keep you from falling over. Bring 1 pair of Scaraleaf Getas to the Temple of Scriptures 26 - Taelstrom Before you embark on a carrer as an architect, why don't you try and build this Crate? After all, from small things, big things one day come! Bring 1 Crate to the Temple of Scriptures 27 - Milides The Arvashin was forged in response to being stung by a bee. I would imagine you'd just cried instead. Bring 1 Arvashin to the Temple of Scriptures 28 - Izmar Ahhh, a red sun rises! Much blood will be spilled today! Bring 2 Shark Blood to the Temple of Scriptures 29 - Ani Don't you feel even a tiny bit sorry for the countless dead Bow Meows that litter the roads? Bring 5 Dead Bow Meows to the Temple of Scriptures 30 - Xandra Ugh, you've got Piwi breath! Oh, have you been drinking Gataurade? Bring 1 Gataurade to the Temple of Scriptutures 31 - Tiny With a bit of imagination I'm sure you can think of something to do with these Blood Red Amethyst stones. Bring 5 Blood Red Amethysts to the Temple of Scriptures Relevant Pages *Almanax Quests *Temple of Scriptures *Almanax Machine Category:Almamax Quests